If You Could Choose
by MollyBear
Summary: What if the Yule Ball went a bit differently? What if one fight, one strange conversation and one choice could change everything? AU Goblet of Fire oneshot. CD/HrG. Rated T for slightly suggestive content.


**AN: Okay I've got another little plot bunny for you! I know this kind of story had been done to death, but I still wanted to try my hand at it. It's frightfully fluffy at parts with just a touch of angst if you look hard enough, lol. I was a little stuck on my other story so I took a bit of a break hoping this would get me out of my funk, which thankfully it did. I hope you all enjoy it! Review are love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the song Magic Works from the Goblet of Fire soundtrack.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

To say Hermione Granger was mad was like saying Snape's hair was only a little greasy. She was_beyond _furious_. _She couldn't believe the nerve of Ronald Weasley.

"How dare he say those things!" She grumbled angrily, as she stalked outside the Great Hall.

Hermione shoved open the Entrance Doors and stormed out onto the grounds, ignoring how the cold penetrated her through her dress robes.

It was hard to believe now, but her night had started out wonderfully. She and Ginny had gotten ready for the ball together and had gone all out. Ginny, who could work wonders with Sleakeasy, had transformed her hair into a gorgeous up do, which Hermione had never thought possible. Her dress robes had suited her perfectly, showing off what her uniform had hidden all these years, finally proving to the world, that yes she was a girl.

After getting ready, she had left Ginny with Neville and ventured out to the Durmstrang ship to meet her date, Viktor Krum. When Viktor had asked her to the ball, a few weeks back, she had thought it was some sort of joke, but once he had convinced her otherwise, Hermione found herself positively delighted that she was going with him. Viktor may have not looked like it but he was very intelligent and Hermione had enjoyed many conversations with him, once he finally got over his initial shyness and talked to her.

Yes, the entire evening had been absolutely fantastic. Everything from the food, to the dancing, to talking with Viktor and even having boys, at long last, actually noticing her, Hermione had been having the night of her life.

However, it had come all crashing down when Ron decided to open his big mouth and say those hurtful things. How could he think that she, Hermione, had been helping Viktor in the tournament? Why did he think that she wasn't good enough for Viktor? And that the only reason he even asked her to the ball was so he could get close to Harry? Of course, she had only ever thought of Viktor as a friend, but why was it so unbelievable to Ron that a boy would take interest in her?

Unfortunately, Viktor had heard every word and confronted Ron which turned into a heated row that would have led to blows if Cedric Diggory hadn't stepped in and blocked Ron's first punch. So now, Ron has a week's worth of detentions, which were apparently all her fault, Viktor was being punished by his Headmaster and had been forced to return to the ship and Cedric Diggory, who was just doing his duty as a Prefect, had a bloody nose.

How utterly brilliant! She scoffed in her head as she pushed an errant curl from her face.

"Hey, Granger!" Called a voice from behind her. "Wait up!"

Hermione turned to find Cedric scrambling over the ice covered pathway, trying to catch up to her.

"Blimey." He said once he reached her. "You're harder to follow than a Snitch." Cedric told her as he held up a bloody handkerchief to his still bleeding nose.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, to surprised to say anything else.

"Making sure you don't freeze to death." He said cheerfully, shrugging out of his dress robe jacket. "Here." He said, draping it over her shoulders.

"That's not necessary-" She began to say as she started to hand his jacket back.

"Don't fight me on this, Granger. I've had enough rowing for one night." He said with a wink. "Just take it, please."

Hermione nodded and kept his jacket on, trying to ignore the amazing scent that seemed to radiate from it. It smelled spicy, with a hint of the Christmas Trees that had decorated the Great Hall and she detected a trace of mint and some how the smell of freshly cut grass. She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh that Cedric mistook for sadness.

"Weasley's a bloody idiot you know." He told her, as they continued to walk.

Hermione snorted. "Trust me, you don't have to tell me that. I realized that fact a long time ago."

He gave her a grin that made her feels warm inside as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Still," Cedric said, oblivious to how he was affecting her. "Doesn't give him an excuse for what he said."

"No, I suppose not." Hermione said quietly as she tried, in vain, to ignore the strange way he made her feel. _Stop it. _She told herself. _This is Cedric bloody Diggory for Merlin's sake. The golden boy. The most handsome bloke in the whole school. Every girl is after him. You don't stand a fire salamander's chance in the artic with him. So forget it._

"You still with me, Granger?" He asked as they stopped in front of the lake.

"Yes." She said, shaking herself out of her depressing thoughts. "You don't have to stay you know. I'm sure Cho's looking for you." Hermione told him dully.

"She can look all she wants, I don't care." He grumbled, his previous good humour gone.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"A bit before your blokes had their row I found her snogging a guy from Beauxbaton." He said heavily.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Cedric, I'm so sorry."

Cedric just shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. I mean, I only asked Cho to go as a friend because I was too chicken to ask the girl I really wanted to. But she said she wanted to go as more than friends. She said she wanted to see where things could go. I agreed, thinking that I could learn to like her that way. Turns out she was using me to make the Beauxbaton bloke jealous."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said heatedly. "Of all the dirty, rotten, despicable things to do! I'm going to have to warn Harry about that wench." Hermione spat.

Cedric laughed at her outburst. "Wench? Isn't that a little harsh?

She scoffed. "I could think of a few better words to call her." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't worry yourself about it. I'm better off without her. Besides, she's dreadfully boring to talk to. All she ever goes on about is herself and the gossip around Hogwarts. She seemed very keen on talking about how you're stringing along two Champions and how worried she was that you were going to make me three." He said cheekily.

"I…she…how…WHAT?!" Hermione demanded.

"Then I added that maybe after me you'd make Fleur your fourth victim. Then you'd have the whole set." He told with a roguish smile.

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "You did not!"

Cedric laughed. "'Course I didn't." He told her. "Still, a bloke can dream." He said winking at her.

"You're a pervert, Cedric Diggory."

He grinned widely at her. "Most guys are, Buttercup. You better get used to it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wonderful." She said dryly.

They were both quiet for a few minutes until:

"Did you just call me Buttercup?!" Hermione asked, appalled.

Cedric grinned wickedly. "Well I could think of a few other names to call you, like beautiful-"

"Honestly, Diggory if you-"

"Angel Face, Cupcake, Darling-"

"Have you completely lost your mi-"

"Dumpling, Sweet-cheeks, Gorgeous-"

Hermione was starting to blush furiously. "You sound preposterous I hope you kn-"

"Honey bear, Love Muffin, Princess-"

"Are you quite done?" She asked, irritated.

"What?" He asked in mock confusion. "Didn't you like any of those? I have some more if you-"

"No!" She said loudly. "Please, that's more than enough."

Cedric snickered at how flustered he was making her. "You're awfully endearing when you're like this."

Hermione glared at him. "Do you enjoy torturing me, Diggory?"

"Why, yes. I find that I do actually. I think I'll make this part of my daily routine."

Hermione groaned. "You're impossible."

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Sugar."

"Can't you just call me, Hermione?" She asked.

He appeared bemused. "Where's the fun in that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Even if what everyone is saying was true and I was making my way through the champions, I think I'd skip over you and try my hand at Fleur. You are far too irritating."

He laughed again. "One tries his best, love."

Hermione sent him a threatening look but then decided to play into his apparent fantasy of two girls being together. "I wonder..." She said thoughtfully. "Do you think Fleur would swing that way? She seems like the adventurous type…maybe she'd be into experimenting. It would certainly be an experience."

Cedric's eyes widened at her serious tone. "Granger…"He said faintly.

"What? I mean it's not as if I've never thought about it. Almost every girl does, in fact. I suppose there's something alluring about being with another girl. At least we'd know what to do for each other, unlike when you're with a bloke you have to show him what to do."

Cedric was turning red now and fidgeting rather badly. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about-"

"What? Does it make you uncomfortable? I'm just listing the pros of what a relationship with someone of the same sex would be. I'm sure there are pros when it comes to blokes who are-"

"All right. I get it. You win, Granger. You've successfully made things extremely awkward. Congratulations. Can we move on to a different topic? Please?"

Hermione laughed now. "Sorry, Cedric. I'll refrain from making any more comments about experimenting with Fleur."

Cedric grunted. "Good."

They fell into a blissfully comfortable silence as they watch the moonlight reflect on the lake's frozen surface.

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked, timidly.

Cedric looked at her. "Of what? You going on about things you really shouldn't say to a hormonal bloke?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No you prat. I mean of what's coming next in the Tournament."

He smiled at her forwardness but became serious when he answered. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "I'm bloody terrified." He confessed.

Hermione was surprised. She found it hard to believe that someone as self-assured and calm as Cedric could even get scared.

"You'll be okay." She told him.

"You think?"

"I know." Hermione said firmly.

Cedric said nothing but merely nodded as he took out his wand and used a heating charm on the frozen ground below and conjured a blanket for them to sit on.

"Planning on a long night?" Hermione asked as Cedric sat.

"Only if you stay with me." He told her, holding out his hand and pulling her down next to him.

He looked thoughtfully out at the lake. "How cold do you reckon that water gets?" He asked in a far off voice.

Hermione looked at him, bemused. "Why?"

Cedric shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing." He looked forward once more and Hermione could see fear in his eyes.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be all right." She said softly.

He draped an arm over her shoulders. "Thanks…Hermione."

"How's your nose?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Better. It's not bleeding anymore. You know for a fourth year, Weasley sure has a mean right hook."

"I think that's due to the fact that he has five brothers he had to grow up with."

Cedric laughed. "Yeah, poor, bloke. Can't imagine having to grow up with Fred and George."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, well, at least his other brothers aren't complete dunder heads like Ron is."

Cedric sighed. "You do know why Weasley was acting like that right?"

"Because he's an insensitive prat?"

He chuckled. "I mean besides that." Hermione shook her head. "I thought it was obvious. Weasley's had a crush on you for ages, Granger."

"What?" Hermione asked, laughing. "You must me joking, Cedric. If Ron liked me then he wouldn't treat me the way he does."

"He doesn't know how to treat you. He's obviously confused and frustrated by his feelings so he lashes out at you because you're the cause of them. Plus, that's how most blokes let a girl know that he likes her. By irritating her." Cedric said with a grin.

"YOU irritate me. But you don't like me that way." Hermione reminded him, triumphantly.

Cedric's only response to that was to smirk and raise his eyebrows at her. "Whatever you say, Granger."

Hermione scoffed. "It doesn't really matter anyway. Even if Ron did like me that way, I wouldn't date him if he was the last person on Earth."

"What if it was just him and Snape and you HAD to choose?" He asked, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"How in the name of Merlin would that ever happen?"

"It's a hypothetical question, dearest."

"But it's impossible." Hermione insisted.

"Hence the hypotheticalness of it."

"That's not even a word." She snorted.

It was Cedric's turn to roll his eyes. "Just answer the question. If Weasley and Snape were the last people on Earth and you had to choose one to rebuild the human race with, who would it be?"

"I won't even touch on how unethical and not to mention disturbing this question is, but if you really want to know it would obviously be Ron. All though I suppose choosing Snape would mean that our descendents would have much more sense than any children Ron would create…" She shivered. "But Snape is a greasy git. No way would I ever touch him."

"Thank Merlin for that. You had me scared there for a minute." Cedric said. "But what if Snape was the last person on Earth?"

"Honestly, Cedric. I still wouldn't choose him. It's completely disgusting."

"Okay, Snape and Dumbledore then."

"Dumbledore's old enough to be my great-grandfather!" Hermione said scandalized.

"Snape and…Filtch." He said with a sly grin.

"The Earth would be doomed."

"Fair enough. Snape and Fleur, then."

"Fleur, obviously."

"But what about having kids?"

"Believe me I'd find a bloody way."

Cedric seemed to find all this hilarious for he threw his head back and laughed.

While he laughed, Hermione indulged herself by staring at him. He was, if it were possible, even more good looking when he laughed. His grey eyes would light up and his white teeth would almost out sparkle his smile. His stubborn hair would fall on to his face and Hermione had to hold herself back so she wouldn't push it out of the way. But there was something else. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't a physical feature she noticed but another thing entirely. It was as if some inner light and warmth radiated from him and only she could see it. Hermione had been so intent on discovering whatever this was that she didn't even notice that Cedric had stopped laughing and was peering at her questioningly.

"Hello? Hermione! You in there?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

She shook herself. "Er…sorry. Spaced out there for a moment."

He winked. "I have that affect on people."

"I…what- You had nothing to do with my spacing out, you conceited prat!" Hermione huffed.

Cedric only laughed again and shook his head.

The time, when his uncontrollable strands fell on to his forehead, Hermione couldn't stop herself from reaching out a pushing them away.

He seemed shocked by her actions, but not more that she was.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She said. Great now she sounded like a completely psychopath.

"It's okay." Cedric assured her, in a soft voice. "I don't mind. Just as long as I can return the favour." He said as she brushed a run away curl behind her ear.

Hermione's cheeks burned as she blushed. "Thanks." She whispered.

Another comfortable albeit slightly tense silence followed. "Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"What?"

"If they were the last two people on Earth and you had to choose between them, who would it be?"

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Cedric said, aghast.

"I'm sorry, who's the one who gave me Snape and Filtch to decide upon?"

Cedric grinned at her. "Touché."

"Well?" Hermione demanded, imperiously. "Who would you choose?"

Cedric sighed. "Merlin's beard, I dunno, Granger. Parkinson I guess."

"Your kids would look like little pugs you know. Could you imagine? The world populated with little pug like children with great hair."

"You think I have great hair?" Cedric asked, running a hand through his all ready tousled locks.

"Don't let it go to your head, Diggory." She muttered. "Millicent Bulstrode or a troll?"

"What's the difference?"

Hermione gasped. "Cedric!" She said, hitting his arm. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"You were thinking it though." He teased.

"I…well, yes…no…I mean…that's not the point…oh sod it all and just answer the question!"

"Fine, fine, keep your hair on, love. Hmm…so now we're venturing into cross-species dating are we? Well in that case I'd have to take the Slytherin. Could you imagine how much it would hurt with a troll? I mean I like it a little rough just as much as the next bloke, but I think troll would take it too far."

Hermione gaped at him.

"Yes, Granger? Niffler got your tongue or are you saving it for me?" He asked with a roguish wink, leaning in closer to her.

"You pervert!" She shrieked as she pushed him and he fell back so that he was laying down on the blanket.

Cedric merely laughed and put his arms behind his head. "Rather comfy down here. Lonely and cold, though. Care to help remedy that?"

Hermione stared down at him, incredulous. Was Cedric Diggory flirting with _her?_ Why I the name of Merlin's dirty socks would he flirt with her when he could charm any other girl in the school? Even some of the boys for that matter. So what in the world was he doing? She was Hermione Granger, for crying out loud. Boys like Cedric didn't notice her. They existed in two completely different plains of reality.

She was so wrapped up in her deliberations that she nearly jumped when she felt his hand gently cup her cheek.

"You look rather beautiful, you know, with the moonlight on you." He told her in a soft voice.

Hermione was so shocked that her jaw dropped and Cedric chuckled. Without warning he stood up and brushed some snow off his pants.

"Dance with me?" He asked, holding out a hand. "You're night was kind of ruined so why not let me try to end it happily for you?"

Too stunned to do anything else, Hermione allowed Cedric to pulled her up. Hesitantly she placed her hands on his broad shoulders as he rested his on her small waist.

"There's no music." She blurted.

"Oh I think we can make our very own music, babe." He said, outrageously.

Hermione snorted. "Do you ever pull that mind of yours out of the gutter?"

"Can't be helped. I'm a hormonal 17 year old with a gorgeous girl in his arms. What do you expect?" He asked, with a smirk as they swayed to imaginary music.

"Honestly." Hermione said, albeit in a fond voice. Her feet slipped a little and Cedric tightened his hold on her. "I can't dance very well without music." She confessed.

He heaved a long sigh. "I told you we can make our own music." And before Hermione could say anything Cedric launched into the beginning lyrics of Magic Works by the Weird Sisters, horribly out of tune.

"You know what?" Hermione said over his loud voice. "Let's just use our imaginations shall we? That way I don't have to worry about my ear drums bleeding."

Cedric appeared highly insulted. "Fine but the next time you want to be serenaded, Hermione, don't come crawling to me!"

Hermione stifled a giggle as they continued to sway to the music in their heads, all though Cedric looked slightly put out.

"Oh all right, you sulk, sing to me if you must."

Cedric beamed at her. "I just need to clear my voice." He said making rather horrifying sounds in his throat. "That was just a warm up."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."

"Cheeky monkey." He said grinning at her. "Okay, ready to be amazed?"

"Please no more suspense. I can't take it." She said in dull voice.

Cedric only grinned knowingly at her before starting to sing softly in her ear.

_And dance your final dance_

_ This is your final chance_

Hermione braced herself for his off key torture but found herself in wide eye shock as Cedric sang in an unbelievably stunning voice.

_To hold the one you love _

_You know you've waited long enough_

Hermione sighed as she rested her head on his chest and hummed along with him, only knowing the melody not the words.

_Believe that magic works _

_Don't be afraid _

_Of bein' hurt _

_Don't let this magic die _

_The answer's there_

_ Oh, just look in her eyes_

Cedric held her closer as he continued to sing and Hermione welcomed his comforting warmth. During their rather strange and quite frankly disturbing conversation, Cedric had managed to make her forget everything that had happened, not only that night, but all the events of the past few harrowing months.

_And make Your final move _

_Mmm, don't be scared _

_She wants you to _

_It's hard _

_You must be brave_

_ Don't let this moment slip the way_

_Believe that magic works _

_Don't be afraid _

_Afraid of bein' hurt _

_No, don't let this magic die _

_Ooh, the answer's there _

_Yeah, just look in her eyes.._

As soon as he stopped singing Hermione halted their dance.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" She asked, astounded.

Cedric shrugged. "Guess you can say I was inspired." He told her with a strange smile that made her feel things she definitely shouldn't for him.

Hermione gulped slightly. "What inspired you?" She asked.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked, brushing some snowflakes from her hair.

She shook her head.

Cedric sighed. "Do you remember when I said the only reason I asked Cho to the dance was because I was to chicken to ask the girl I wanted to?"

Hermione nodded this time.

"Well…"He looked a little uncomfortable but determinedly ploughed on. "I wanted to ask you, Hermione."

She let go of him now. "Me?" She asked incredulous. "Me? You didn't even know me before tonight. This is the first real conversation we've ever had. The first time we've ever spent any time together."

"So?" He asked. "Just because I've never really talked to you doesn't mean I've never noticed you. I have always noticed you, Hermione. Then seeing you at the World Cup this summer, getting to see what you were like up close, I knew you were special. I mean, for Merlin's sake I couldn't stop staring at you tonight." He said in a rush and Hermione blushed at his confession. "I…I just could never get the courage to say anything to you. You scared the hell out of me. You still do."

"Why?" She asked, timidly.

"Cause your bloody you, that's why." He said, nervously messing up his hair. He blew out a heavy breath as she continued to stare at him with wide eyes. "Look, I don't…I don't expect anything from you, Hermione. I've obviously freaked you out with all this. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. You're right, we hardly know each other and-"

"Here by the lake or on the dance floor?" Hermione asked, suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Cedric said, utterly at a loss for what she was talking about.

Hermione took a deep breath. "If you could choose between two places to kiss me for the first time would you choose here by the lake or the dance floor inside?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

She got her answer when he lifted her chin and slowly leaned into her, making sure this was what she wanted, before softly pressing his lips to hers.

Even though the kiss was short it was full of promises and emotion and a few other things that neither were ready for. When they broke away, Hermione said:

"Good answer. "

"I usually pick the right one." He said, smiling.

And as the continued their dance, with the occasional kiss in between, they could hear the faint sounds of the band playing an encore while they were lost in their own blissful world with nothing to trouble them. Thinking that nothing bad could ever happen, as long as they had each other.

If only they knew what was coming…

_And don't believe that magic can die _

_No, no, no, this magic can't die _

_So dance, your final dance. _

_'Cause this is, your final chance…_


End file.
